clantheempire_imperiallibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Laws
Laws Under the Amendments From the Empire Constitution Amendment 1 '- Freedom of Religion, Press, Expression. The Emperor/Empress Shall make no law respecting as establishment of Religion, or prohibiting the free exercise or abridging the freedom of speech, or of the press; or the right of the people peaceably to assemble, and to petition the Government for a redress of grievances. '''Amendment 2 '- Right to Bear Arms. A well regulated Militia, being necessary to the security of a free city, the right of the people to keep and bear Arms, shall not be infringed. '''Amendment 3 - Trial and Punishment, Compensation for Takings. No person shall be held to answer for a capital, or otherwise infamous crime, unless on a presentment or indictment of a Grand Jury, except in cases arising in the military, when in actual service in time of War or public danger; nor shall any person be subject for the same offense to be twice put in jeopardy of life or limb; nor shall be compelled in any criminal case to be a witness against himself, nor be deprived of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor shall private property be taken for public use, without just compensation. Amendment 4 - Right to Speedy Trial, Confrontation of Witnesses. In all criminal prosecutions, the accused shall enjoy the right to a speedy and public trial, by an impartial jury, which district shall have been previously ascertained by law, and to be informed of the nature and cause of the accusation; to be confronted with the witnesses against him; to have compulsory process for obtaining witnesses in his favor, and to have the Assistance of Counsel for his/her defence. Amendment 5 - Trial by Jury in Civil Cases. In Suits at common law, where the value in controversy shall exceed 100,000 gold coins, the right of trial by jury shall be preserved, and no fact tried by a jury, shall be otherwise re-examined in any Court of the Empire, than according to the rules of the common law. Amendment 6 - 'Member Protection There shall be no discrimination of members by ANYONE in the clan based on gender, race, beliefs, or how new you are to runescape. Laws Passed By EmperorHester 'L-1 No Taxes: ''' There are no taxes on clan members. '''CL-2 Credit: It's all an I owe You, to be paid over time, or it can build up or the other party owes the opposite party money and the credit owed is reduced. CL-2 3 Max Justices for the Supreme Court: The Maximum Justices in the Supreme Court at this time is 3 'L-2 Claim of World 43:' The Empire claims world 43. 'L-3 Capital of The Empire:' Varrock is the capital of Varrock on world 43. 'L-4 Criminal Records' People who have a criminal past in another clan and that clan gives the Empire proof of a criminal past the person with the record will be handled accordingly, and players who leave the Empire to escape criminal prosecution a criminal report will be sent to anyone who asks or if found where that player has went, especally on records containing Treason and spying. 'Declaration of Neutrality:' The Empire declares it's self as a neutral clan of Runescape, alliances and pacts will be accepted on a case by case basis, the Embassy is in the clan forums at; http://s4.zetaboards.com/Runescape_Empire/index/ ANY Diplomate is welcome. Trivia Laws passed by the Emperor are brief to save space, the full size of the laws are kept in the Ministry of Justice in the clan Forums. Category:The Empire Category:Imperial Government